Wonderful Tonight
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: She knows she should be grateful for this second opportunity, this kindness her Father has shown, and yet she can't help but think this is some elaborate joke.


Title: Wonderful Tonight

Pairing: Michael/Lucifer (Michifer)

Rating: PG

Summary: She knows she should be grateful for this second opportunity, this kindness her Father has shown, and yet she can't help but think this is some elaborate joke.

Warnings: Fem!Lucifer, second chances, Human!Archangels, schmoop, copious amounts of fluff, singing

A/N: This is for the Michael I RP with

* * *

She sits before the vanity pointedly not looking in the mirror, but rather glaring at the golden tube of lipstick standing in the middle of the countertop. She hates it; it's a stark reminder of just how much things have changed.

She knows she should be grateful for this second opportunity, this kindness her Father has shown, and yet she can't help but think this is some elaborate joke. Father did have an odd sense of humor.

She'd walked away from the fight, asked for forgiveness and a chance to start anew. She wishes she had thought things through before she asked. She might have worded things differently than 'a chance to start anew" because it seems Dad had taken some liberties with that request. Now she was, well for one a she, and two so utterly human.

"Lucifer…"

She sighs softly hearing his voice only then looking up to catch his eye in the mirror.

"Yes Michael?"

"We need to leave soon if we're going to make the reservations."

And that's another thing, not only had Father thrust them back on Earth as humans, he'd gone and set up reservations to some upscale restaurant and signed a lease in their name, he'd really gone all out with this "start anew" request. She couldn't really be mad at him, he meant well, she had to just accept that he had a plan, and this one was good, because this one wouldn't end in bloodshed.

"I know," she murmurs picking up the tube of lipstick.

Michael watches curiously from the door as she paints her lips a shade of red akin to ruby. He'll admit that appearing on Earth in a vessel molded after John Winchester completely human had been a shock, more so when he found he hadn't been brought back alone. He knows Lucifer doesn't particularly care for her new form, but he wishes that she could see how beautiful she was like this.

Lucifer caps the lipstick picking up a brush to comb her hair. She's mostly done when she falters sighing softly as her eyes drop down from the mirror.

"Lucifer, are you alright," Michael asks softly inching further into the room.

She shakes her head laughing humorlessly, "no, I'm not 'alright' Michael, don't you feel it; the emptiness?"

And of course he feels it, a lifetime of grace flowing through you, all that power and energy gone, replaced with flesh and bone and such fragility.

Michael sighs softly, "of course I do Lucifer, but you have to admit it's better than the fighting."

She's quiet for a moment nodding slowly, "but did he have to bring me back like this?"

"What's wrong with this," Michael asks raising a brow curiously.

"You like it," she asks a bit in disbelief. "How could you? It's just so…" she trails off unable to sufficiently cover what she felt about this form.

"Beautiful?" Michael fills in moving closer until he's standing behind Lucifer. "You're beautiful, always have been, always will be, no matter what form you're in," he murmurs brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She bites her bottom lip looking in the reflection of the mirror to see Michael, "you think so?"

Smiling Michael nods moving to sit on the small bench with her, "I know so," he says pressing a kiss to her temple as he wraps an arm around her waist.

She relaxes a little, leaning into his embrace. It's odd, this new form, how easily it fits against Michael. She has to laugh a little at that, Father did know what he was doing after all.

Michael rests his chin atop her head, thumb lightly brushing against her hip as he softly hums, voice barely above a whisper when he starts to sing.

'_It's late in the evening…she's wondering what clothes to wear,' _he murmurs head tilting a bit to catch her eyes in the mirror. '_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair,' _he smiles pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. '_And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?" and I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight,' _he trails off bringing his other hand up to cup her cheek, thumb brushing over her bottom lip.

Smiling down at her he murmurs out a soft "I love you Lu," before ducking his head to close the distance between them and kiss her softly before pulling back.

"I love you too," she says smiling as she tilts her head up claiming his lips in a second kiss.


End file.
